1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of steam swab, especially to a fast assembly of the swab with a water tank and a triangular lid comprising a steam chamber body. When utilizing, the liquid contained in the water tank flows into the steam chamber body and is boiled to steam. Through the steam hole the cotton covering on the bottom of the base assemblage absorbs the steam to clean via high temperature steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swabs are the common tools used to clean the surface. For easier usage, many different designs were created to increase cleaning efficiency. For example, the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/217,443 “Retaining Device for a Steam Swab” disclosed a structure of steam swab which boils liquid to the cotton to clean. But this prior art is complex and costs high; especially the tank and the steam chamber are set low in the base structure with low liquid pressure. Following, the liquid in the steam chamber is few and soon the swab becomes burned. That will cause a seriously risk to users. Second, the tank is small to fit in the base so it is inconvenient to add water frequently. Otherwise the larger tank increases the size of the base and also the weight.